


Encounter with Cupcakes and Lipstick

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Humor, Introducing Phryday Fasher, Phrack Fucking Friday, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Jack receives a mysterious summons from someone with the initials P.F. He goes to investigate.





	Encounter with Cupcakes and Lipstick

Scene: Phryne Fisher’s home. She is seated in her telephone alcove. And, is wearing a jade green kimono with an abstract black and silver print resembling chasing fish or perhaps the yin yang. She is playing with a deep pink strip of silk, running it through her fingers. The phone rings. She picks up.

“Fisher residence.”

“Miss Fisher, it’s me,” an intimate and engaging baritone voice said.

“Hello Jack!”

“I have something to recount.”

“Go on.”

“Earlier this evening, I received a message telling me to go to 69 Tryst Close. It was signed P.F.”

“You thought I had sent it? And, hurried there.”

“After I finished reports, had a light repast, bathed and changed my linen.”

“You performed The Robinson Pragmatic Polka in other words?”

“If you say so, Miss Fisher.”

“I do. Please continue.”

“When I arrived at the address, I found a pied-a-terre on a quiet street. The card on the mailbox said: Phryday Fasher.”

“Thus the P.F.”

“Very astute. Have you ever considered detection as a hobby?”

“Very funny, Jack.”

“I knocked on the door…

“Using your policeman’s rap. And…?

“An exotic looking creature opened the door. Her dark hair was twined in a long braid. She was barefoot. Her eyes were rimmed in kohl, her lips were seductive, sultry and painted red. She was wearing a gauzy harem costume with a bodice that resembled a deep pink bandage. It barely covered her breasts," sighed Jack.

“And, of course, like the professional you are, you spoke to her on the doorstep and asked why she’d summoned you.”

“Not exactly.”

“You entered Miss Fasher’s abode?”

“I did,” said Jack.

“Because?”

“Because the light behind her was shining in such a way as to make parts of her costume transparent. I needed to investigate further.”

“You questioned her about who she was and why she had contacted you?”

“I tried to.”

“What stopped you?” Phryne asked.

“Her tongue in my mouth.”

“But, you pushed her away in annoyance?”

“Not in annoyance. More in a desperate need for air. One must breath at some point, Miss Fisher.”

“And then, you began to interrogate her?”

“Well, I helped her remove her bodice first.”

“By using your hands?”

“My teeth actually. It was such a tiny little piece of material. It looked in danger of falling off, so I simply aided and abetted.”

“And then you questioned her about her message?”

“I meant to. But, she led me to a very comfortable chair, in which we sat.”

“A large chair it seems, to accommodate both of you, Inspector.”

“Actually, I sat first because she pushed me into it and then she insinuated herself onto my lap.”

“And then, finally you asked her why she had sent for you?”

“I would have, Miss Fisher. But, I was unable to speak.”

“Because?”

“My mouth was full.”

“She fed you?”

“Yes. Cupcakes.”

“A confection?”

“A distracting delectation. Twin goddesses, pillows of perfection. My large hand could span both mounds. Thumb and little finger massaging the tender tips that I would wet with my tongue.”

“Ooh.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, what was this Miss Fasher’s reaction to your methods of interrogation?”

“Pulling my head down upon each breast in turn and nurturing me. Moaning and pushing them into my mouth alternately. I tried not to play favorites and gave each equal time. After some while, she turned, straddled my lap and faced me. I was able to knead and massage her sweet confections while we soul kissed.”

“Mmm…”

“You seem to be breathing heavily, Phryne.”

“Not at all, Jack. I was just wondering if this is your new method for gaining information? Did you learn anything as you sat there?”

“Well, after she removed my jacket, took off my tie, unbuttoned my vest and shirt, and pulled the shirt open and bared my chest, she fondled, touched, mouthed and tongued my naked flesh. I was somewhat distracted. But, I did discover something.”

“Which was?”

“Phryday Fasher gives new meaning to the phrase tits up.”

“Nightcap, Inspector?”

“Certainly. And, may I borrow some cold cream to remove the red lipstick traces she left on my person?”

“Of course.”

“On my way, Miss Fisher.”


End file.
